


Close Your Eyes for a Second and Think Again

by asstrobinu (yeppisode)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Astro - Freeform, M/M, Model Moon Bin, Nerd Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Sanha and Minhyuk are only mentioned, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rated teen because Myungjun and Jinwoo curses eventho it's on lovely manner, too much saying nerd and giggles this is mess I'm sorryyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppisode/pseuds/asstrobinu
Summary: But he knows it's reality. The nerds are belong with nerds only, never with popular ones.And Bin said, who said?Everyone told me about it, Bin-ie. It's not a cliché story about typical high-school wattpad, that's why I don't think my feelings for you are right——wait.-Or; Dongmin is a /typical/ nerd, Bin—the popular ones who everyone was asking for, and Dongmin's habit to talk about his thoughts loud.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Close Your Eyes for a Second and Think Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new on writing world but new on this fandom! I thought it's cute to just having a cliché story about Binwoo, kept it short and fluff, self-indulgent because lately I have read a too much heavy angst Binwoo and I don't think it's healthy, lmao. The title is from Moonbin&Sanha — [Eyez On U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AKzU4bu9Xk) and I listened to that when wrote these so I recommend to hear them on loop, but It's okay if you don't wanna! Enjoy c:
> 
> Oh, also Jinwoo-Dongmin-Bin is on same batch, with Myungjun three years older, and Minhyuk-Sanha one year younger than them!
> 
> (++English isn't my first language eventho I mostly grown up talk on English so please excuse me c:)

Dongmin indeed, is one of few students who reached top 1% on school. But despite his _glorious_ looks, he _is_ nerd. Nerd enough to live the stereotypes—being shy, quirky, pedantic, unattractive, overly intellectual, obsessive, and introverted or lacking social skills. He can't deny about it, at all, though. Half of the stereotypes are his real traits.

Oh okay, _all_ of the stereotypes really describes him. It's not his intention, anyways. He just had fun with courses and a bit _obsessive_ for studying, minions and everyone hates both of them (everyone never agrees with him about minions are cute nor studying is fun, _it's dying_ ). And yes, he is lacking of social skills. His friends could he count with hand—and it's one, not two of his hands. And sure enough all of the explanatory in this paragraph made himself is unattractive.

His one of closest friend in school disagrees—Jinwoo thinks everyone just blind and gave prejudiced towards Dongmin, when himself is having fun without bother anyone. Dongmin never talk about his obsess for studying (but it's obvious enough to see how indulgent he is with studying) and for minions (yeah, Jinwoo thinks not everyone knows, when in the fact, all of their batch knows about Dongmin and his little adventures back when his family went to universal studios in states—the one when he wears minion hat. He proudly uploads it on his sns).

Talk about Jinwoo, he is probably the embodiment of hot nerd. It's not that Dongmin envious over the fact, but it bothers him so much to knowing even someone as hot as Jinwoo having a quite small circle due his image as student council president who always dress up sleek and good—also wearing a ridiculously big and a bit thick glasses. _nerd._

At first, he didn't think nerd ia negative thing, but gave up with his thought when he hears someone popular on their batch (named Jihyun? Jiyoon? Jiheon? He wasn't sure and care enough about that.) rejected one of their 1% top student, saying that they're nerd and all nerds are _freak_ and gave _negative point for their looks_ , thats why _they're never belong with the popular one_. And, yes. It affect his that much. And he starting to slowly agrees on _nerds-only-belongs-to-nerds_ idea, which that one got a disapproval from Jinwoo (again).

(“Oh, Dongmin. I got a _motherfuckin’_ gorgeous and incredibly popular among SNU—Kim Myungjun as my boyfriend, It’s just a prejudice. You’re good enough to be actor and beat Park Seojun if you want with your looks.”)

His confidence seems low all the time since that, though Jinwoo and Myungjun keeps comforting and balancing his state. But at least it's stable. Not hitting the rock. Not until he got paired up with Moon Bin, because of stupid class random seat assignment. It's his early second year on his school, and the class president (himself, ugh.) wants to spread the students so it'll easier for their class to blended well. He do it with groan from some students but the rest of them felt okay with that.

But he didn't expect he will draw Moon Bin's name when he kick it off first. There is nothing wrong with Moon Bin, though. He just incredibly popular because he is model. Have got in several magazines cover and commercial film, and he is indeed, sweetheart. Though he also infamous with all his antics with a freshman named Minhyuk, goofy personality, and _oh,_ keeps rejecting everyone's confession with random question ("Did you know only two diseases have successfully been eradicated in this world?") and just leave with mumbling the answer if they can't answer his question ("It's smallpox and rinderpest.").

He is funny, and his bad joke good enough to made Dongmin laugh ("Oh, come on, Dongmin. You're laughing." — "I'm not!") and he is behave well when Dongmin is not in his mood and composure. And _oh_ , he giggles. He giggles more than Dongmin giggles in whole life and it's only four weeks after they're assigned.

It's cute, seeing his giggles everyday, almost eight hours non-stop. Bin-ie (they're finally _that_ close to call each other with -ie in the end of their names.) is really the embodiment of fluffy ball full of warmth.

"Oh, Dongmin. We all know about that. Stop whining about Bin." Myungjun gave him a slice of warm brownie, with one scoop of vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce on top. Right now he is on café where Myungjun part his butt off time. And yes, it's Myungjun's shift this afternoon.

"Did I?" Dongmin asks when Myungjun sit in front of him, knowing the younger needs him more than the costumer needs him, it's not that crowded these days and there is Sanha, could handle a few before Myungjun back. " _Ugh_ , I did talk about my thoughts loud again."

"Yes. And just admit it, you're having a massive crush with that model." Myungjun's hands supporting the head, his gaze straight at Dongmin fully concerned. "And bet about it, he likes you back, how someone could giggles that much everyday except he having an serious crush to you?"

"You giggles same amount like Bin did." Dongmin deadpan.

"Fair point," Myungjun shrugged. "But still, it's obvious he likes you since he did giggles more with you. His image as long as I remember seeing him on tv is kind and sweetheart, not giggling mess."

"Oh, _hyung_." Dongmin whining again. "It's not that mean he likes me as much as I do. Maybe he thinks I am weird enough and he found it funny. Or he thinks I am ugly enough to be giggled at. Or he thinks like everyone did. _The nerds are belong with nerds only, never with popular ones._ "

"See, you just admit that you have a massive crush with him," Dongmin groaned, red-handed. "And _what the fuck_ , Lee Dongmin? I'd date you if I'm not madly in love with Jinwoo. You're hot. Even when you're wearing _that_ glasses on school. And nerds belong with nerds? I'd consider myself popular and Jinwoo have me on his arms. _Oh, those biceps._ " Wildly, Myungjun sticking his tongue out. Dongmin hissed.

"Okay, fine. Then if I really do have a massive crush, then what about it?" Dongmin asks, having himself a spoon of cake. "It'll not change everything between us."

"It'll change between both of you if you'd like to confess."

"Yeah, and he will ask, _When word y'all first used?_ " Rolled his eyes, Dongmin huffs. "It's 1631."

"I see, you could answer his _fun_ question. You came prepared."

And Dongmin stay silent after, a whole afternoon. It's tiring to defeat Myungjun, after all. He is incredibly smart to kept debating with Dongmin like that. But not gonna lie, their conversation haunted Dongmin since. And Bin's giggles kept appears on his dream every night. Even when just thinking about his feeling, he could hear Bin giggling. Except those are real. Dongmin have dozed off since almost ten minutes ago, didn't realizing it's already lunch break.

"You're cute," Bin giggling, _again_. Dongmin sure his cheeks are blissfully hot right now. "There is something bothering you? I've called you a few times and you're just stay still."

"Nothing," Dongmin shrugged, smiling to Bin and leaning back on the chair. "Just wondering something. Like... high schoolers mindset. They're weird."

"Weird?"

"These days high schoolers differentiating friends and lover only because they are popular or nerd, or weird...? Like it's just they're being themself." Silence struck between them, feeling their time as the class is empty but both of them. Dongmin close his eyes for second and think again, indulge himself into his own thought. He really hates the idea of differentiate person into weird, nerd, popular, and such.

But he knows it's reality. The nerds are belong with nerds only, never with popular ones.

And Bin said, who said?

Everyone told me about it, Bin-ie. It's not a cliché story about typical high school wattpad, that's why I don't think my feelings for you are right—

—wait.

Did he... talk about his thought loud again?

"Dongmin," Bin looked at Dongmin intensely, grinning before— "What is the smartest animal in the world number four?”

Maybe break those stereotypes with Bin is fun. He both thought and hopes, as his hand pulled Bin's tie and put himself on the lips. Bin is giggling again between their kiss, and Dongmin find they're more than perfect than he thought. “It’s octopus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> scream to me on comment and [here](https://twitter.com/youngdongism), I do accept dollars for keeping myself insane, xo.


End file.
